<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bit by Bit by DrawingDarkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059655">Bit by Bit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingDarkness/pseuds/DrawingDarkness'>DrawingDarkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🐺The Reincarnation of a Wolf’s Love🐺 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016), Van Helsing (2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Gay Billy Hargrove, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer Possessing Billy Hargrove, Protective Steve Harrington, Reincarnation, Robin Buckley &amp; Steve Harrington Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Shameless Smut, Shifter Billy Hargove, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, True Mates, Vampire Steve Harrington, Vampire!Steve Harrington, Van Helsing Style Vampires, Van Helsing Style Werewolves, Werewolf Billy Hargrove, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf!Billy Hargrove, that’s what Steve looks like, we die like people in this house, ya know Dracula’s wives?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingDarkness/pseuds/DrawingDarkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Harrington was a lot of things, an asshole? Sure. Babysitter? One hundred precent. Vampire? Hell yes. A good boyfriend? Not so much, well maybe the whole Nancy Wheeler situation was a one time thing- moving right along-</p>
<p>The one thing that always seemed to stick to the vampire, was clumsy, and boy did he see it now that he was falling down old rickety cabin steps face first into dirt. How in the hell had he forgotten there was questionably built stairs on a hunting cabin in the middle of nowhere you ask? </p>
<p>It probably had to do with the two to three hundred something pound half werewolf half demogorgon hybrid thing that was currently biting down on his calf and yanking him up those said steps with enough force the vampire was sure his femur was going to pop out of his hip socket.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🐺The Reincarnation of a Wolf’s Love🐺 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bit by Bit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Good morning everyone! Here’s chapter one of a new fic I’ve been working on, Vampire Steve and Werewolf Billy! This takes place after season three, so yes Billy did get flayed and took some extensive damage.</p>
<p>Ever seen Van Helsing ( 2004 w/ Hugh Jackman )? If not stop, take a moment, look it up, maybe watch it, or just look up the werewolves and specifically Dracula’s wives, as those are what Billy &amp; Steve are modelled after in this fic! </p>
<p>🐺🐺🐺</p>
<p>Please read carefully over the chapter summary as they will warn you of some triggering topics. This story is rated as mature, as there will be detailed sex scenes, as well as rather triggering topics discussed as well as situations where homophobia and racism might be written. I am a young adult and am comfortable talking about certain mature/triggering topics.<br/>Know that as the author of this story I DO NOT SUPPORT any acts of homophobia, racism, abuse or non-consensual acts!!!!!!</p>
<p>Also, these characters do belong to the Stranger Things franchise.</p>
<p>I do hope you guys enjoy this and the portrayal of the characters :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Legit all I can mark this chapter for triggering topics is legit just Billy being a horny asshole :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve groaned, his hands running through his hair and resting them on the back of his neck. He’d been leaning against the front bumper of the Beemer for about twenty minutes give or take. The drive out had taken him an hour, so technically speaking, he had a whole hour to relax on his way to the outskirts of Hawkins. Yet here he was, fangs gnawing at his lip, merlot coloured eyes brightly glowing as the wind brought him a whiff of a deep musky scent. The smell sent goosebumps on his pale skin, he felt the hairs on his neck raise as he coughed. It almost disgusted him, it was heavy with sweat and earth, yet he could still pick up on the wolf underneath it. </p>
<p>Max had been poking at him for three days now to go check on her brother. He’d moved out to an old hunting cabin, stayed far from Steve and the kids most days he decided to grace the town with his presence. It was odd not seeing the blond whipping around in that deep blue Camaro of his, he’d been scarce since the mall accident. Which was understandable, Steve couldn’t even wrap his head around having a creature from another dimension push its claws through your body. </p>
<p>He’d barley even started to wrap his head around the fact that something like that existed. Even with him being a 346 year old Vampire, growing up in the Coven with the witches and other much older vampires. Hell, even with seeing Billy rip out of his own skin and have a maw full of jagged teeth. Steve had never expected to face something like that. Plus there was another dimension? Possibly more? Don’t even get him started on that topic. </p>
<p>He sucked in a breath an let his head tilt back. Looking up at the dusty purple sky, he was here wasn’t he? He should probably do what he promised Max. </p>
<p><em>”Steve he’s being weird. Like, weird weird, not normal werewolf weird. Also not Billy weird.” </em>Max had stood in front of the TV, her arms crossed as she stared daggers into him. The fiery red head was just as stubborn as her brother, even with her being a human. Her attitude and persona, Steve wouldn’t have even questioned whether she was a wolf or not. Maybe it had to do with her being around Billy, maybe she had picked up on some wolf behaviours, it’s what Steve chalked it up to anyway. </p>
<p><em>“You’re blocking the television, the Spanish drama is on and I’ve been waiting all week for the new episode. Also I care why?” </em>All he had wanted was a quiet Thursday evening, to see if Jaunita was going to tell Rosa that her husband was a cheating asshole. It was the talk of the season between him and his mother! Of course the universe wanted him to not see it. Of. Fucking. Course. </p>
<p>Truth be told, the vampire did care. He was here wasn’t he? Nervously dicking around outside of Billy’s cabin, picking at the hairs on his neck as if somehow that would get the prickly feeling to go away. He did care. He’d watched the werewolf get torn apart while defending Eleven. He watched his skin ripple and fall apart as he roared back at a towering monster made of death and rot. Steve remembered the awe he felt in seeing the pale blonde fur and glowing blue eyes of a true werewolf. He remembered the pain he smelt, the regret, the sorrow, the fear. He remembered it too much to just not care. </p>
<p>Not to mention, Billy was familiar, something about him kept Steve in his orbit. Hovering just on the outskirts, watching him with curiosity. It wasn’t until the fight at the Byers, did he start connecting some dots from his past. Fuck. He really needed a smoke. The vampire was quick to reach into his back pocket yanking cig out, his other hand quickly scrounging around his jacket pockets for his lighter. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Because you are an adult, and I want you to go check on him. Plus he keeps blowing me and my mom off. He was supposed to come to dinner last night. He never showed up. He promised. Billy never breaks his promises.”</em>
</p>
<p>He cupped his hand around the end of a cigarette, trying his best to keep the wind from blowing his lighter flame out. Smoking was a habit Steve had picked up from his mother, maybe the smell would draw the wolf out. He had to admit it was odd Hargrove hadn’t made an appearance yet, this was his territory. The vampire made note to tread lightly when entering it, trying not to drive off the path. After all wolves did seem to have a connection with their territory and the life that lived within them. Steve didn’t want to disrespect anything, it would be rude. Still, Billy should have already been waiting for him. He always did when he came to drop Max off, so why not now? </p>
<p><em>“But why do I have to check on him? I’m your baby sitter, not his.”</em> The vampire chewed at the filter, leaning forward, his fingers instantly going back to fidget at the back of his neck. The car hood dug into his thighs, the bumper made his jeans rub at his calf’s weirdly. It was starting to get uncomfortable. His eyes glimmered softly as he bared his fangs, adjusting his jaw letting his teeth clack together. His tongue doing it’s best to avoid dropping the cigarette. <em>”I am hardly an adult, you should know that.”</em></p>
<p><em>“Aren’t you like 200 something years old?”</em> She countered back, her eyes had been full of mischief. <em>”Sounds like an adult to me, you are older than my mom.”</em></p>
<p><em>“Would you keep it down! You know for a fact the other shit heads don’t know that and you are lucky to even know it.” </em>He’d growled at her, the grin on she had on told him she didn’t feel scared. After all she’s lived with two almost out of control male werewolves, what was one three hundred and forty six year old vampire to her?</p>
<p>
  <em>”You’re seriously blackmailing me right now? You do realize I could suck you down like a Capri sun juice pouch in eight minutes flat, right?”</em>
</p>
<p><em>”You do realize you’d then have a two hundred almost three hundred pound werewolves after you, right? Plus you like me too much to even think about it.” </em>She had a point, Billy had made it very clear that while she was to get in harms way under his supervision the wolf would rip him apart. With his teeth. </p>
<p>
  <em>”Fine I’ll do it you little shit.”</em>
</p>
<p>Max Mayfield, a fiery red head who was a brat most of the time, was one clever girl. Steve had to give her that much at least. With a sigh he sucked in the last bit of his cigarette and dropped it to the ground. After snuffing it out with his sneaker, he bent down and picked it up, rolling the spent filter between his fingers. Billy would probably rip his fangs out if he caught him littering on his territory. He jammed it in his pocket to toss out later. </p>
<p>He supposed time to face the wolf himself.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He made his way up the steps, each one creaking under his weight as he stepped up. The paint on the door was was starting to chip, he gave a hesitant knock. Quickly jamming his hands back into his pockets he waited, hoping that the interaction would be quick. He didn’t want to bother the wolf too much, Doctor Owens has warned them all that for the next few months he’d be touchy. </p>
<p>After a few moments of waiting he knocked again. Brows furrowing, there’s no way he couldn’t have heard it. The only thing that may have been loud enough to conceal his knock was the wind. A werewolf definitely would have heard it. </p>
<p>Another minute passed, the worry pooling in his stomach had the Vampire reeling. He knew for a fact Billy was here, he’d smelt him as soon as he stepped out of the car. It wasn’t his usual scent, but it still screamed Billy to him. He knocked again. </p>
<p>“Hargrove it’s me! Steve Harrington, you there?” Still nothing, he gave a loud sigh. His next step would have been to check the door but that was against common vampire etiquette. He couldn’t enter a house or any space without being invited in. </p>
<p>He raised his hand, knocking harder. </p>
<p>“What in gods name do you fucking want Harrington!” He heard what he assumed was the wolf stomping toward the door. He was surprised to door wasn’t ripped off the hinges with how hard it was yanked open. “Now is not a good fucking time you damn leech.” With the door open the smell of sweat and musk was overwhelmingly disgusting. The vampire felt his face screw up, the wolf definitely need a fucking bath. </p>
<p>Steve felt his eyes go wide as he took on the state of the wolf, he looked like fucking shit. His blond curls sticking in every direction, a few looked matted to his head, while others hung drenched in sweat. The bags under his eyes were deep, his shoulders sagging even with his defensive posture. He was shirtless, standing in nothing but boxers and one filthy looking sock. His skin gleamed with sweat, a few drops slowly rolling down his pecs into the still slightly pink and puckered scar tissue. </p>
<p>Most of the tissue was starting to turn a discoloured purple, some spots sunken in a bit, while others left uneven ridges. The biggest of the ones on his chest was the slowest to heal, it was a bit bigger than Steve’s fist, branching out over his pecs like small little veins. The one cluster of scars on his right hip the tissue was black in a few spots, some of the punctures still had black veins that spiderwebbed out onto his abdomen. </p>
<p>“You bring a camera Harrington? Cause I heard that if you take a picture it’ll fucking last longer.” The growl was menacing, it snatched up the vampires attention as he looked up. “Now what do you fucking want and why are you in my territory. I thought I made it clear that I didn’t want anyone here unless they were dropping Max off-“</p>
<p>“You didn’t go to dinner.” Steve quipped the words out, taking a step back and bowing his head a bit. He wanted to appear as non threatening as he could, he didn’t want any trouble with the wolf. </p>
<p>“What?” Blue eyes narrowed at him, he could hear another growl building in the wolf’s belly. </p>
<p>“Max was over last night with the rest of the kids. She said you didn’t come to dinner like you promised. She wanted me to check in to make sure you were okay.” The vampire mumbled, keeping his eyes cast downward to avoid eye contact as much as he could. </p>
<p>“Shit” The wolf’s hand came up and smacked himself, the bite in his voice seeming to vanish. A groan on his lips as he drug his hand over his features, smearing sweat and dirt all over his cheeks. “Of fucking corse that was yesterday.” Billy slumped against the doorframe, his bangs falling in his eyes. </p>
<p>“Anything else the brat wanted?” </p>
<p>Steve thought for a moment, would he really get anywhere pushing to see if the younger was okay? He knew there would definitely be hell to pay if he came back with no explanation as to why Billy hadn’t made it to dinner. Even though Max could just come out and ask her brother herself, the brunette still felt as though he should ask. After all the wolf looked like he’d been drug through the mud. </p>
<p>“Hello earth to fucking blood sucker? If you don’t have anything else to do but stand there and ogle my fucking scars you can get the hell off my territory.” The snarl snapped Steve from his thoughts, his eyes snapped up immediately and locked with the wolf’s. “Tell her I’ll catch up with them in a few days, now get the fuck out of here because you shouldn’t even fucking be here in the first place. Now go run back to your little mansion-“ </p>
<p>The wind shifted harshly, pushing the vampire forward a bit catching him off guard. He grunted, planting his feet trying not to get to close to the other. Billy’s  temper seemed even shorter than most days, it’s be best not to make a werewolf madder than it already was. Another gust shoved at his back, he yelped out, suddenly tripping over his feet, hand shooting out to grab onto anything close to balance himself. Steve quickly straightened himself up, his hand gripping tightly onto soft flesh. He found himself being held up by a very tensed up blond.</p>
<p>The wolf was burning hot, his hand like a vice on his fore arm as he yanked Steve close. The vampire could see his eyes dilate, he yelped feeling Billy bury his nose into his jacket. </p>
<p>“Uh Hargrove you good..?” The hairs on the back of Steve’s neck stood sharply, goosebumps breaking out along his skin just as they had a few moments before. When he caught scent of Billy, something told him that he should have left when he had the chance. He reached his free hand up, gently placing it on the wolf’s chest and pushing him back. The minute his fingers met flesh his heart thumped harshly in his chest. Steve bit at his lip as another heart beat racked his body. A deep growl that the other let out sent a shiver down the vampires spine, he felt claws dig into his arm as the wolf took another inhale.</p>
<p>“Billy what the fuck are you doing?” His fingers dipped down a little, smooth skin soon transitioned into something more bumpy and soft. He pushed a little more, this was definitely not a good position to be in. “Billy-“ </p>
<p>Steve gasped feeling his back hit the wooden railing of the porch with a crack. Whether it was the wood giving away at his weight or something in his spine he didn’t know. His fangs instantly bared and arms up in defence as he tried to process what had just happened. One second the wolf had been crowding his space and taking a whiff of him, sending his <em>goddamned heart beating. </em>The next he’d been shoved hard enough he could already feel the bruise forming on his lower back from the railing. The vampire gave a hiss as he pushed himself away from the railing. </p>
<p>“What the fuck is your issue right now? All I did was come to make sure you were okay and now you are being a fucking brat.” He spit the words out, his fingers curling into tight fists watching the wolf take a step out onto the porch. His mouth open and lips drawn in a wolffish snarl. </p>
<p>“You need to get the hell away from me Harrington. I’m not in the fucking mood to deal with your high class vamp attitude.” Steve felt his blood boil at the response. He could feel the strain on his fangs as he clenched his mouth shut. He watched the wolf snort air from his nose, turn and storm back into the house. </p>
<p>“Keep your fangs to yourself, then maybe do something useful and tell my bitch of a sister to buzz off my personal business.” </p>
<p>Before the vampire could process his thoughts he was moving. Sneakers hitting the weathered wood of the porch harshly as he stalked toward the closing door. His hand caught the edge of the door a few inches before it could slam. The force he’d put into stopping it clashed with the force that wolf had used to try and slam it clashed so harshly it caused the door to crack in protest loudly. </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare call her a bitch you over grown flea infested mutt.” Steve hissed as he pushed the door back open. The movement caused him to lean into the space, he winced feeling a pain push at the back of his eyes, a tingle shooting through his fangs, his heart brought to a screeching halt. He pulled back, watching the door slam against the wall, the wolf’s back to him. </p>
<p>“Take it back.” The growl was deep, the vampire watched seeing the wolf look over his shoulder. Eyes glowing a bright silvery blue, it was clear that the wolf was nowhere in the mood to be challenged. Steve huffed, he stood as close to the door seal as he could, eyes glowing to match the challenge. He could see the wolf stiffen as he whipped around and stomped his way back to the door. </p>
<p>They stood nose to nose, fangs and canines bared in silent snarls. Brows furrowed while eyes were ablaze with anger. The wind whipped knocking the door violently against the wall as the two stood off. </p>
<p>“I said, <strong>take. it. back</strong>, blood sucker.” </p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>“Excuse me?” The wolf gave a cold glare, his teeth clacking together as he growled. The vampire had entered dangerous territory, there wasn’t going back now. A challenge had been issued to a very alpha dominant werewolf who had been through a hell of a lot in the last few months. He’d even looked death in the face and come back baring the scars to show their vicious battle. So what was one vampire challenging his dominance? </p>
<p>The brunette stood his ground, he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck ache and twitch as the adrenaline was starting to seep into his muscles. Steve was not about to let the comment about Max slide, he’d taken a beating from Hargrove once. That was back when he was protecting the kids, plus he couldn’t use any of his full strength to keep his secret from them. Here, an hour away from civilization, deep into the surrounding woodland, nothing was holding the vampire back. Which also meant the same for Billy, he’d moved out here to get away from humans. He still had the option of ripping out of his human skin and ripping Steve apart.</p>
<p>“I said no. Not until you apologize for what you said about Max. You know, your sister, or have you been living in the fucking outback too long?” He sneered the words out slowly. Letting his fangs click against his teeth loudly. His nails were starting to dig into his skin. “Hm? Been living like some common stray too long that you don’t remember what it’s like to be a rational human? I thought werewolves were better than that.” Steve felt a familiar rage start to build up as he watched the the hair on the wolf’s head puff up. He could see the claws twitching at the blondes sides. He dug deeper. </p>
<p>“Or are you just some common Cali mutt?” </p>
<p>“Harrington. I’d love to smash that pretty fucking face of yours in any day of the week-“ the growl was deep, like gravel being ground against glass. “But today, is not the fucking day. You keep yappin’ and clicking those fangs of yours I can’t promise I’ll behave myself.” The blond was clearly issuing a warning, at closer look Steve could see the familiar black veins creep up the others neck. “It’s not gonna be like when we fucking tussled at the Byers house. That was puppy dog shit. Don’t fucking push me. Don’t even bother apologizing, just get the fuck off my property before I fucking snap.” </p>
<p>Steve felt stiff, he hadn’t seen the wolf rip from his human skin since the mall, but he knew damn well the black veins were not apart of it. He reached out, pushing through the odd numbness tingle that came with crossing the doorframe. His hand planted on feverish tan skin, watching the veins bloom out from his touch, curling around under Billy’s slin as if they were inspecting the sudden touch. He dug his nails into the spot and snarled. The veins deepened in colour, spider webbing out along the mutts collarbone. He could feel the muscle plump up under his grip. The wolf wasn’t telling him something.</p>
<p>“I thought Owens said you were fine, safe to be out of the lab- why do you still have those black veins?” The wolf tried to shove at him again, only to whine at feeling the vampires free hand grip at his shoulder tightly. The blond felt pain, his body shifting uncomfortable as another wave of heat hit him. He whined letting his eyes flutter as the wind brought him another gust of scent from the vampire. </p>
<p>“Billy what the fuck is going on? Max sent me out here to make sure you were okay and aside from you being more of a fucking prick than usual- clearly you aren’t okay man.” Steve pressed, his anger starting to sway into concern. His mind scrambling, Owens wouldn’t have let him out if the Mindflayer was still in him.  Right?</p>
<p>“Harrington don’t- I’m fine it’s just a fucking side effect now can you please get the fuck away from me before I do something I’ll regret- Get off me man- Dr. Owens said I was fine now piss off already!” The cold touch to his skin felt heavenly, it sent shivers down his spine and into his thighs. His bones grinding together in a familiar pattern that he hadn’t felt since the monster- the mall- he hadn’t turned in over six months. Billy hadn’t stepped foot into his wolf skin, in fear of what the monster had done to it. After all, it changed his human body, what had it mangled his wolf form into? </p>
<p>He’d separated himself from everyone else to try and sort out his instincts, it was working wonderfully. Until a few days ago, when the familiar lure of a full moon broke him out of a nightmare. His wolf. He’d thought the monster had ripped him of all his normal cycles, considering it had taken him at the tail end of a rut. He’d gone months without experiencing one, and this one was hitting him hard.  Now that the wolf was back, after months of healing and hibernation, it clawed its way from the depths of his damaged mind, with a wicked craving. </p>
<p>The blue moon was hard to resist, it woke them both from a deep sleep and demanded their attention in the form of pacing and remembering. The wolf waking brought back memories upon memories of pain, of the shadow monster, of terrified screams and pleas to make it stop. The rut that came crashing down upon them helped distract them a little, but their body had changed and suffered so much it was terrifying. Yet the wolf demanded he remember, it demanded they remember. It was no longer time to hide in human skin, no longer time to be ashamed of the scars, it was time to act on instinct. Follow routine, follow a cycle, something that was familiar to both wolf and human. </p>
<p>It thirsted for the familiar concoction of chemicals he’d ingested while his mind was gripped tightly by the shadow; bleach, paint thinner, strychnine, drain cleaner, moth killer- anything that brought the burning sensation back into his stomach. </p>
<p>The rut fever heat was torturous, it had him clawing at his skin, rubbing ice all over his dick and skin to help cool the panicked need to survive. He hadn’t slept in two days, afraid of the nightmares the heat brought. He’d pissed himself too many times to remember because of it. </p>
<p>The wolf was howling, screaming, screeching for him to go out and consume. Consume and fuck anything he’d come across. His mind flipping through the women and men he’d touched out of boredom. It was driving Billy up the wall, he was spiralling out of control- and now with the vampire gripping him like this? Being this close, his smell was almost bringing him to his knees with want. It had his wolf spinning, clawing, demanding its return into the world after months of healing and hiding. Billy knew his body was strong enough now to withstand a shift, and his wolf knew this as soon as the blue moon hung in the sky. His wolf had slumbered through six beautiful moons, slumbered in fear of what could happen to its human counterpart if it woke to early. It had allowed him time to heal and process in silence. Now it was time for them to become reacquainted with each other. </p>
<p>It was time to take pleasure in something. Time to take pleasure in the little vampire that gripped onto them, that challenged them without fear of consequences. Steve Harrington stood before them with demon like eyes, long beautiful fangs, and a body that could be consumed. He smelt of oranges and vanilla, it had the wolf drooling the minute he’d smelt him outside his door. It had Billy shaking, his body vibrating as the wolf thrashed at the back of his mind. It’s body twisted, not the same as before, changed as his body had, it wanted to consume. </p>
<p>“Something you’ll regret??? Hargrove is that thing in you- if it is we need to get you back to the lab right fucking now.” The wolf watched as the vampires features switched from anger to a panicked form of worry. It twisted up his stomach, the snarl falling from his face as he tried to push back the wolf in his mind. “C’mon man tell me what’s going on. I can’t help you if I don’t know, cause right now I’m this close to smashing your face off the nearest thing and dragging you back to the Owens.” Steve was admit, his grip on Billy starting to break skin. </p>
<p>“Steve. <strong>I’m. Fine.</strong> You need to leave me alone. Right now.” Billy felt his temper slipping more. The wolf was elated, it spun in circles snapping at its tail begging to step out of his skin. The blond felt to hot, like his skin was too tight, his muscles ached and bones felt taught. The front door smashed against the wall as another gust of wind filled his nose with oranges and vanilla, with the anger and worry of a vampire. Billy felt dizzy, hands coming up to snatch at the collar of Steve’s jacket. </p>
<p>“I will once you apologize for calling your little sister a bitch, and then you are going to tell me what is going on.” The brunette tried to step back, his fangs bared as the wolf yanked him close. He planted his feet, one between the wolf’s legs to try and help keep the space between them. His hands instantly gripping the wolf’s wrists and digging his nails in. Squeezing down harshly in hopes of getting the wolf to let go. </p>
<p>“Oh for the sweet love of god FINE! I’m sorry I called Max a bitch- It won’t fucking happen again you blood sucking asshole.” The wolf pushed his arms out, pushing Steve out and releasing his grip. He yanked his wrists free, wincing as the skin split under the others nails. The more blood Steve drew, the more the wolf wanted to consume him. “Now please, you wouldn’t fucking get it, so just get away from me. I’m a big boy, I’ll be fine. I can handle it myself.” </p>
<p>“No, you clearly aren’t handling shit well because you look like you are going to collapse.” Steve snapped, adjusting his jacket while glaring down at the wolf. The vampire was clearly not leaving anytime soon, the wolf saw this as enough consent that the other was a good body to consume. Billy swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth, his teeth were starting to hurt. “Now, invite me in.” </p>
<p>“Harrington you are getting on my nerves- fuck-!” Steve stiffened seeing the wolf double over, his mouth agape and drool dripping from his lips. An arm wrapped around his stomach, dark claws digging into the side of the door frame to try and balance himself from falling. His eyes widened, he could see the large map of scars on the wolf’s lower back, the puckered flesh was black, small veins climbing up the thickening strips of muscle along his back. His skin was splitting along the nodes of his spine. </p>
<p>“Billy just fucking invite me in please. I’m trying to help you.” Seeing the wolf struggle to pull himself up the brunette reached out gripping his shoulders helping him up. </p>
<p>“G-Get off’a me.” </p>
<p>“Billy you aren’t okay-“</p>
<p>“No shit Steve! No shit I’m- I’m not okay- now can you PLEASE- AH-“ The familiar crack of bone was silencing, the wolf instantly falling to his knees dragging the vampire with him. The wolf was pushing at his skin, it demanded the shift continue, demanded that Billy submit to his craving. “S-Steve I get you want to help. N-now isn’t t-the fucking time a-amigo.” Drool was filling his mouth again, his stomach twisting as his organs prepared to rearrange themselves as needed. He could feel his ribs aching, they would most likely break next. He gasped for breath feeling a few snap almost on command, one may have pieced a lung. Billy wouldn’t be surprised, his shifts never went over easy. </p>
<p>The pleasure that soon took over had him humming, biting down on his tongue, a hand instantly going to try and cover the thickening of his cock. The blond was panting as his body shook, bones cracking, snapping out of place and reforming. A bit of blood was mixing into his drool. At least it took away from the pain, yet it brought the problem that was holding onto him. Steve. He still hadn’t left. </p>
<p>“S-Steve, can’t you f-fucking smell it- y-you dumb l-l-l-leech—“ he wheezed, his ribs pushing against skin harshly. His skin felt as if it was on fire, like it was too tight, like it was constructing him with burning coals. He buried his face into Steve’s jacket, inhaling the scent with a moan as his spine gave a loud pop.</p>
<p>“Smell what? Billy what the fuck-“ </p>
<p>“My fucking rut. I’m in rut—“ he groaned, his ankles fucking hurt. They were the worst of the pain, sometimes the tendon snapped if the wolf wasn’t too careful. He ground his teeth, pushing himself up on arms that felt they would crumble at any second. The blond could see the inky snake like veins making their appearance. It put his already confused mind in a state of unease. Even with the shadow being gone it had left its mark. His gums felt rotten, like mush as he ran a tongue over his teeth tasting blood and chemicals. He cleared his throat. </p>
<p>“I’m in rut, and if y-you don’t hightail your pale ass o-outta here I can’t promise I w-won’t—“ He growled feeling bile rise in his throat, his lungs cramping up. The wolf was not happy it was taking so long for Billy to give in. “Can’t ‘romise you w-won’t get ca-caught.” The wolf gave a wet chuckle, more drool and blood dripping down onto Steve’s jacket. Seeing him blush was definitely making his heart stop. Billy was quickly loosing his grip on his control. He wanted the vampire under him. </p>
<p>“Oh.” Steve mumbled quietly, he could feel the blond lean into him, his breath smelt like drain cleaner. Every thing was slowly starting to piece together. His heart thumped harshly again, rattling inside his chest as if to shake years of dust off. </p>
<p>“Steve- Steve- I’ll let you in if you h-help me— please..?” His mind was flipping back and forth, his head spinning as he panted heavily. He needed more air to think straight- he needed the vampire- his boxers seemed a lot tighter than they had a minute ago.</p>
<p>“Billy, when was the last time you had a rut?” </p>
<p>“Mmmmghmmm I don’t ‘member-r-r. Wait— wait I do—“ </p>
<p>“Think Hargrove.” </p>
<p>“Oka-a-ay it’s my first on since- since July... holy fuck you smell good. Come in- please..?” The growl sent the vampire into a fit of shivers, he tried his best to pull the wolf up to his feet. Which resulted in him finally being able to cross the door seal- well more like be yanked into the entrance hallway by the hips. He yelped toppling over the wolf. The wolf snared shoving him off, Steve hit a wall the air being knocked out of him once again. He gasped, head pounding as he was scrambling to get to his feet. He went to help the wolf, only to find him gone. </p>
<p>“Shit.” He glanced down the hall way, seeing a door wide open, he could hear whining, gasps, cracking, popping, and pleas for help. Yet the vampire stood frozen, he had gotten to his goal of entering the cabin, but had also put himself in the path of a very, very horny and angry wolf. Judging by the few sentences Billy had somehow managed to string together, he could tell that if the wolf managed to recover from shifting he’d be in deep shit. </p>
<p>In his 300 years of living Steve had always been told specifically not to fuck with a werewolf while it was in rut or in heat. Not only did their wolf half take full control, but they would fixate on anything they deemed worthy enough to fuck. Which usually never panned up in the favour of the one deemed worthy. Hell his own great grandmother apparently went to rid Hawkins of a pack of wolves, only to get ripped in half by two that wanted to take her as a mate. Most stories he’d been told, much like his great grandmother, didn’t have a happy ending. Even his past, Steve hadn’t had the best track record with coming out unscathed from werewolf ruts.</p>
<p>“Steeeeevvveee-“ He froze, the garbled syllables of his name drawing his eyes to the clawed hand that wrapped around the frame of the door. It was definitely not a human hand, which had Steve taking a step back, reaching for the front door handle. If he could just get to his car- or maybe up one of the trees- </p>
<p>“Where you goin’ pretty boy?” The wolf had to drop to all fours to wiggle its broad shoulders through the door, it’s creamy fur making its steel blue eyes stand out. They bore straight through the vampire, it’s maw wide open dripping globs of red-black drool on the floor boards. He could see the sway in its slow steps as it lumbered closer, he could hear joints clicking back into place as the wolf gave him a wicked grin. “C’mere.” It growled, it’s lips drawing up as it wheezed, slowly rocking its weight on its back feet as it stood. Steve felt faint seeing a small split running down its muzzle. It grew as the wolf groaned, the top and bottom jaw slowly ripping apart in a familiar fashion. </p>
<p>Steve’s body screamed at him to move, to run and not look back. That thing, that wolf was wrong! It wasn’t just a wolf anymore, not after a creature like the Mindflayer had touched it, tainted it. It hit him like a train, that’s why he couldn’t smell the rut. That’s why- Billy had smelled like chemicals- it had altered not only his human but his wolf form. He watched in horror as it’s jaws opened wider, peeling back into four parts- two top jaws lined with rows of jagged teeth that grew at odd angles- a bottom jaw with a long thin lumpy grey black tongue that was coated in thick drool. The scream the creature gave finally seemed to snap him out of his trance. </p>
<p>Steve turned, and bolted out the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How are we feeling about this chapter? Please let me know your thoughts! Let's have a conversation!</p>
<p>•You can find me on Tumblr @Drawing-and-Darkness<br/>•Twitter: @DreadnSunflower 18+ I am more active on Twitter! If you want to be apart of some of my story planing give me a follow! I run polls and really enjoy reader input &lt;3</p>
<p>Want to read some other works of mine? Check out these! </p>
<p>•The Medic &amp; The Mimic { ongoing - Alien!Billy/Medic!Steve }<br/>•Peanut Butter Waffles &lt;3 { ongoing rewrite - Alpha!Billy/Omega!Steve }<br/>•Come &amp; Go { ongoing - this is the originally draft of PBW! } <br/>•Paralyzed { completed! - You every wonder what Billy’s middle name is? }</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>